


Hero long ago

by Willofhounds



Category: Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint is David Webb, Clint was in Medusa, Gen, Good Sitwell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Five years ago Natasha Ramanov joined SHIELD and gave Coulson and envelope. If anything happened to her he was to open the envelope. In the entire five years he never had to ooen it. When a mission goes FUBAR he is forced to open it. Inside was a pair of dog tags and a phone number. This will lead him to one of the most dangerous men in the underworld.





	1. Envelope part 1

A/N I was inspired by a fanfiction one shot that I cannot seem to find again. Nick Fury fostered Clint and Coulson pulled Natasha into SHIELD before Clint. If you can tell me its name again i would appreciate it. I hope you enjoy this.

Natasha's POV

When Phil Coulson brought her into SHIELD she had only one stipulation. If she ever went missing he was to open an envelope. In the five years she worked for him it never happened. However this mission would change everything.

It started as a normal intelligence gathering mission. One that she had done countless times before. Then half way through the third day one of her agents didn't check in. When she went to find him she found him with his throat cut. It wasn't just the young agent either. Three others that went in with her were there with their throats cut.

When she turned only to find four hydra agents blocking her way out. By the look on their faces they knew she was a traitor. This wasn't going to end well. She could kill these guys but the rest of Hydra that was in the building and surrounding area was another story. If she died here everything she learned would be for nothing. No she had to live if only to fight another day.

The only thing she can do is hope that Coulson would follow through on her wishes. She knew this day would come eventually.

Flashback

Sitting in SHIELD's infirmary was not her favorite thing to do. It was right up there with talking to Doctor Panov. That man knew just how to get under her skin. If he was anyone else she would have slit his throat. Coulson however insisted on her talking to him.

Three days ago was when she first officially joined SHIELD. She was asked if there was anyone to contact in case of her death. They made a death notice to family that was somewhat believable. The family would never get the full story however.

Family was one thing she didn't have or ever really wanted. Instead she threw herself into the killer for hire lifestyle. Especially once she escaped the red room.

There was one person though. Only one that she would want them to contact when not if she died in the line of duty. She had to leave base without permission to get his contact number. He moved around just like she did but for her the number never changed.

When Coulson entered her room she looked up. His brown eyes watched her. There was a sharpness that wasn't there before. She knew that he was angry that she left without a word. Yet if she truly wanted to leave she would not have returned. It had to mean something.

She said coldly, "If I wanted to run I wouldn't be here, Couslon."

Coulson asked in a calm tone, "Then why leave without permission? You can't do things like that Ramonov. People distrust you enough as it is. Most of them think I'm insane for giving you a second chance. So why leave?"

She held out a nondescript white envelope and said, "Should I ever disappear or die on a mission open this. Not before."

Coulson took it. For a moment he looked like he wanted to ask her something. Then all he did was nod and that was it.

End of flashback

She thought hoping it would reach the one person she considered her friend, :Delta I need your help. After all that happened between us, I need you to save me.:

Coulson's POV

Agents of all levels were hugging the walls as he stormed passed them. This was not supposed to happen. Five years in SHIELD and Natasha should have not been caught like that. How could she have been so stupid?

He knew that the four agents that were part of the mission had been killed. How could they have been found out? This was not like them. It was almost as if he they had a mole. That was something he didn't want to consider but it was a possibility.

With Natasha captured and SHIELD without a proper team to go after her he had to come up with a plan. Half way to Fury's office he remembered what she once said to him. It was right after she joined SHIELD.

She handed him a white envelope that was slightly to heavy to have only paper in it. It had a bulge like there was something in it as well. She told him in no uncertain terms, "Should I ever disappear or die on a mission open this. Not before."

Being a good handler despite his curiosity he never opened it. Now was the time to open the envelope. Hopefully there was a plan of some kind in it.

He turned on his heel heading back towards his office. It was in the bottom drawer of his desk. Being on the right floor allowed him to quickly make his way to his office.

Finding the envelope only took half a second. Without hesitation he tore it open and dropped the contents onto his desk. The first thing that fell onto the desk was a pair of dog tags. Then a sheet of paper. This caused him to frown.

Natasha wasn't one to make friends with military members. When he picked up the tags he realized this wasn't just anyone. It was a member of Medusa.

Even in SHIELD, Medusa was a hush hush operation. No one in SHIELD was recruited for the group. They wouldn't risk their agents for such low lives. Several other agencies had sent agents to the field with the Medusans. Those that survived were given full pardons and new lives.

There was one team in Medusa that everyone heard of. It was supposed to be the best of the best. Century Team 12. They were a ragtag group of seven led by the most blood thirsty person to enter the program. Delta of Century Team 12 was every commanders worst nightmare. It was said that he wouldn't follow anyone's order. It didn't matter who they were or what their rank was. He followed his own code and if you didn't like it you could kiss his ass.

No one knew his true identity but to be holding his dog tags. That was something else entirely. How did Natasha know one of the most dangerous men on the planet? Besides her past with Red Room she didn't have any connections to Medusa or their men.

Opening his phone he began to type in the numbers. Phil had family out in Maine so it only took a second for him to recognize the area code. It could just be a burner phone. Then again it could be important. Whoever Delta was Natasha had a lot of faith in them. So he pressed the call button and waited.

Only two rings later a young make voice said, "Nat, this isn't the best time. Can I call you back?"

Sounds of gunfire could be heard over the speaker. It wasn't erratic like one would expect. Instead it was controlled like the other was on a range.

The youthfulness of the male's voice threw him off. This person couldn't be older than eighteen by the sounds of it. Making him thirteen the last time he could have spoke to Natasha. Another child soldier?

Instead of asking these questions Phil asked, "Who am I speaking with? Is this Delta of Century Team 12?"

Shouts of hold fire could then be heard. Immediately the gunfire stopped. There were footsteps and suddenly it was quiet on the line.

Phil had to check it to make sure the call wasn't dropped. It wasn't and the person on the other like seemed to be composing themselves. Phil waited. He didn't know enough about whoever this was to interrupt. Natasha trusted him to be her in case something happened. That meant Phil had to until he learned otherwise. The way the younger male answered the phone spoke of a close relationship.

Finally the younger male asked, "Who is this? How did you get my number?"

The voice was colder this time. If Phil had to describe it. It was like a snowstorm. A voice that belonged to a Medusan.

He answered immediately, "My name is Agent Coulson with SHIELD. This number was to be contacted if one of our agents ever died or went missing. She is missing."

There was a rustling sound. Likely papers being pushed off a desk. Not for the first time he wondered where this man was. If he was at a range there wouldn't be a desk.

The voice asked, "When was she last heard from? Where? How big is the compound? How much resistance can be expected?"

Definitely military Medusan. The questions were exactly what he would have asked back in the army rangers.

Phil answered, "Two days. Compound of at least 60 heavily armed. Three floors and a basement."

There was the sound of scratching as man took notes. Phil waited patiently for an answer. He knew nothing about this man. There was the possibility that if he said something it could ruin a plan already being formed.

The man said more to himself than to Phil, "I can gather my team but seven men won't be enough against sixty. Alex is out of the question."

Phil offered calmly, "SHIELD could help with that. How many and what would you need?"

For a long moment the line was silent. The possibility that he over stepped his bounds apparent. This was his best shot at getting his agent back. If it meant working with a Medusan so be it.

The voice said breaking through his thoughts, "Central main I'll send you the coordinates. Twenty four hours from now. Seven men maximum. No less than three."

With that the line went dead and he was left staring at the phone. He honestly didn't think the other would agree to it so easily. Now he needed to track down three agents willing to go after Natasha.

Clint's POV

After ending the call with the agent from SHIELD he immediately sent texts out. They would go to each of his seven Medusan members. While each had gone about their lives they still kept in contact. If only to make sure that no one was dead or after them. There was a standing agreement if someone was in trouble they would come. No one would look after them except for each other.

So he wasn't surprised when immediately they began confirming they would meet at the spot. Clint sent a text off to Agent Coulson confirming the meeting spot. Then paused just as he sent it.

Out of all the places Natasha could have gone. He never would have expected her to choose SHIELD. Every member of Medusa had heard of them. They were an agency that went all over the globe. They did all manner of things from assassination to intelligence gathering.

The original group was founded by Peggy Carter after World War II. She was the first director and the first to handle things like Hydra. The CIA worked hand in hand with SHIELD. When Clint worked as an intelligence officer a lot of the work he did was shared with SHIELD not that he knew that. It wasn't until he returned to the world of assassins that he found this out.

Hawkeye disappeared for a short time when he was in the CIA and Medusa. Few knew the truth of who he was and his past. That was what made Natasha special. She knew that the killer Hawkeye started out when he was thirteen.

At fifteen he was recruited by Alexander Conklin for the CIA intelligence officer. He spoke multiple languages and was perfect for the job. Six months later he was inducted into the Medusa program. There he stayed for two years until it was disbanded.

He was now nineteen and Hawkeye was back. It didn't take long for contracts to come in. There were few that he wouldn't do. He didn't kill children and he didn't kill mothers with children.

When he wasn't doing a job he had taken part time work as a range instructor. With the help of Alexander Conklin he did work that was legal. The only stipulation was that he met with Doctor Morris Panov once a month.

That doctor was driving him crazy but he kept his end of the deal. He avoided talking to the doctor for as long as he could. Alex said if he continued then the CIA man would drag him to a session himself. No matter what he was doing at the time. There was no doubt in his mind that Alex would do as promised.

Clint was supposed to have a session with the doctor that evening. It looked like he would have to cancel it. Again. There was nothing more important at that moment than finding Natasha. Find her he would and when he got his hands on those looking to hurt her, they would not live to see the next dawn.


	2. Envelope part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

Coulson's POV

He was able to put together two other agents to help him. No one else would volunteer to try and save Romanov. She wasn't well liked even after five years of working with SHIELD. To them she wasn't worth dying for.

Jasper Sitwell a level 4 agent volunteered first. He had a lot of respect for both Romanov and Phil. There were even a few times that they worked together. It was someone he knew he could trust to watch his back.

The other agent was level 5 Melinda May. They trained together when he first became an agent. She was worth four or five other agents. Like Sitwell he knew that she would have his back.

This was going to be an off the books mission. He was told straight out that the rescue was suicidal. Not that he cared Romanov was worth the risk.

There was a big variable that made Jasper, and May nervous. Delta of Century Team 12. It was widely believed that most of Medusa had ties to Hydra. He knew that if Delta was part of Hyrda then Romanov would never trust him. She was forced into the Red Room group at a young age. That gave her a healthy hatred of anything close to Hyrda or it's affliates.

He received coordinates to meet with the man at. They were in northern Maine. According to the satalight images it was a heavily wooded area. There was a single clearing that had a lake around it. It was just big enough for a quinjet to land and pick up agents.

Borrowing one of the quinjets was the easiest part of their mission. Being high level agents allowed them to take it without anyone giving them a second glance. May was the pilot and the rest of them took the time to look over the building plans.

There was two entrances to the building that Romanov was in. A fence surrounded its perimeter and was electrified. If anything even touched it, it would be dead in a matter of seconds. The only way past the fence was a gatehouse. They checked ids and if you weren't on the list you were shot.

If you got past that there were patrols that walked the fence perimeter. It consisted of four guards and four attack dogs. If the dogs didn't get you the guards would and vice versa.

Then getting inside you had to get past one of two doors. They were both electronic fingerprint scanners and biometrics locks. Difficult but not impossible. If they had some of the tech from research and development it would be easier. That was what made off the book operations difficult. You couldn't borrow tech or equipment.

It was early in the morning that they made it to the sight. Phil was hoping to scout the place out before Delta arrived. Instead he found that seven men were on the ground. Six were in a circle around a man. Hearing the quinjet approach they all looked up. It seemed he was beaten to the punch. All that was left was to go meet this man called Delta.

The quinjet landed so smoothly that Phil barely felt it. Walking outside was a completely different story. It was late November and absolutely freezing outside. This was one of the few times that he wished he wore SHIELD suits. His own was custom tailored for him but didn't have a logo on it. Perfect for undercover operations. Not so perfect for the weather changes. Unlike other agents he didn't let his uncomfortableness show on his face.

He glanced at the men in front of him. They varied in age, stature, and nationality. Looking at the oldest of them he could tell the man was a Frenchman. While being the oldest he didn't seem to be the leader. If Phil had to guess he was likely the second in command. By the sniper case in hand the man was their long range specialist.

Just like their looks, these men's chosen weapons varied. Most preferred a glock for a side arm and an automatic as a primary weapon. He could see the slightest indentations giving away hidden knives. Mostly they were in the boots but one man had one hidden against his wrist.

These six men looked like they were ready for combat in any weather. Heavy jackets protected them from the cold. There was no doubt in Phil's mind they were wearing Kevlar underneath the jackets. As interesting as these men were they were nothing compared to the leader.

The leader was the youngest out of them. He looked just like he sounded over the phone. The man couldn't be older than eighteen. Dirty blond hair lay on top of his head. It was his eyes however that have Phil pause. He of course heard of the grey killer eyes but seeing it for himself was completely different. They were grey like a slab of stone. How his agent met someone like this was behind him? Even in her worst moments Romanov didn't have eyes like these.

Like the others he had a flock glock at his hip. Phil could also spot many hidden knives all over the others body. There was one weapon that gave him pause. A bow and quiver was slung across the man's back.

In recent years there was a new assassin making a name for himself. The killer was known simply as Hawkeye. Not much was known about him besides that his favored weapon was a bow. Rumor had it the man never missed and that he had come out of Medusa. Could they be the same person? If so Fury was going to murder him. Hawkeye was becoming more of a nuisance every day. It wouldn't take long for SHIELD to give the order. Bring him in or kill him. Either way this wasn't a good thing.

Hawkeye said breaking him from his thoughts, "You must be Agent Coulson and team from SHIELD. From left to right you have Alpha, Charlie, Echo, Foxtrot, Bravo, and Gamma. I am Delta leader of this band."

Hawkeye while cold eyed held out his hand politely. It seemed the younger man had at least some manners. By the way the other men were shifting they obviously didn't trust the SHIELD agents. Hawkeye or Delta as he introduced himself was trying to promote goodwill between the two groups. The least Phil could do was accept but be wary.

So he shook the hand in front of him and replied, "I am, Agent Coulson. Behind me there is Agent May as known as the Cavalry. The man is Agent Sitwell. We have all worked closely with Agent Romanov for several years."

Hawkeye rubbed at his eyes as he said, "Its been awhile since I last spoke with her. We kept in contact for awhile. When she first joined you people I gave a way to contact me and my first pair of dog tags. Then the war picked up and we grew apart. Its been almost a year since we last spoke."

Phil for half a second caught the sight of just a hint of blue in the grey eyes. So this man wasn't completely irredeemable. It would be something to bring up to Fury. After they brought Romanov home.

There was little else to be said. Phil led the way into the quinjet. There was no hesitation from the others to follow. Hawkeye fell into step right alongside him. What surprised him was that the other Medusans followed. Given who they were and what they had done, one would think they wouldn't follow so easily. It was like how agents were with him. They trusted him with their lives and would follow him to the end.

As soon as they entered the quinjet Hawkeye moved to the maps with interest. The others crowded around the table.

May asked glaring at the seven, "I don't like them, Phil. Especially the one with the bow. There is something off about him."

Phil said trusting her instincts, "I don't trust them either but they are our best chance at finding Romanov. She trusted Delta and for now that is good enough for me."

He would wait to share his suspicions about the man's other identity. There was still the possibility that he was wrong. If this wasn't Hawkeye he might have a lead on where Hawkeye was.

While May went to pilot the jet he noticed that Jasper was standing with the Medusans. Like he had with Romanov he took quite well to the Medusans. There was no problem with him giving his input into their discussion. It was something he would have to keep an eye on.

Clint's POV

SHIELD wasn't as bad as he was expecting. They only brought the minimum he asked for. Though quality over quantity was a good rule of thumb. Even in the underworld he heard of Agent May also known as the Cavalry. She was like Century Team 12 all on her own.

Agent Sitwell jumped right in to hear about what they thought of the compound. Memories best left forgotten threatened to surface. The compound was in a dense forest. If he had to guess it was in South America. Likely in Brazil or somewhere close to that. His comments were on par with those of the team. He would have made a good Medusan.

Coulson was a little less friendly and ready to be a team. He watched them with a wary caution that was healthy but didnt build trust. Coulson would be one to keep an eye on.

Then finally there was their pilot. Agent May better known as the Cavalry. All in Medusa had heard of the Cavalry. At one point three teams were compromised by Hyrda. It was the only time SHIELD was let into one of their camps. All three teams had been disbanded and their members were never seen again. Rumors had it there was a showdown between Medusa and SHIELD. It was obvious to anyone with half a brain which won that fight.

In a way he was more wary of her than she was of them. He knew that she could probably take the entire team down herself. Not that he would ever let her or anyone else do that.

Echo said drawing his attention back to the mission at hand, "This will not be as easy as getting Almanac out of that compound. Delta are you sure we can do this with only ten men?"

Echo had a valid point. When they went to rescue Almanac they had a typhoon as cover. They only went in with seven men but they did their jobs. After taking out a traitor they left with the exact number they came in with. Seven men. Eight dog tags. Despite being a traitor they brought the tags back. It was their way and no one would tell them otherwise.

Sitwell's timbre voice questioned, "Almanac?"

"It was an off the books rescue mission. We were told it was a suicide mission. Like with Romanov I could not leave him to die. We jumped out of a copter."

He paused and Echo laughed, "Yes we jumped out of a copter but that wasn't all. We jumped out in a typhoon."

The shock was almost palpable. That wasn't the craziest thing they ever did with him. It was however, the only time he ever came back without one of his men.

Coulson said in a cold tone, "We won't be doing that."

A feral grin formed across Clint's face as he replied, "We go in no matter the weather or odds. You can go with us or not. I don't care."


	3. Envelope part 3

Clint's POV

They landed two miles away from the base. The Medusans were geared and ready to go. The SHIELD agents not so much. While the jet was a good way to get to where they were going it was not an armory. What they brought with them was all the weapons and ammo they had.

Despite not knowing what they would be up against until he arrived Clint brought military grade C-4. It wasn't exactly his. He may have borrowed it from Alex. Instinctively he knew they would need it.

The charges would be placed at the entry points. Instead of trying to go through the door. They would just make their own entry points. Not the most subtle way to enter a building. It would provide them the cover they needed. Shock made the best cover after all.

Charlie was going to be planting the charges on the frontal assault. Clint would be planting them on the back side. With any luck the forces would be divided and in the confusion one squad would find Natasha. That was the plan at least. Clint knew from experience things rarely went according to plan.

Checking his gear one final time he was satisfied that he was as prepared as he could be. Arrows were sharp and ready to fly. His glock was in perfect working order. He had as much ammo as he could realistically carry and still move about.

When he glanced at his men he noted that they were all ready as well. The SHIELD agents watched them warily but they too seemed ready. It was time to get this rescue mission under way.

He said motioning them to gather around, "Come closer so we can discuss the plan. Agent Coulson, you will be on frontal assault with Bravo, Charlie, and Gamma. Agent Sitwell you will be with myself, Alpha, and Foxtrot. We will be the rest assault. Remember our primary objective is to find the Black Widow. Anything else is secondary. Charlie and myself will plant charges as we go and once everyone is clear we will blow the place."

May asked her eyes narrowed at him, "What of myself and Echo?"

Echo shrugged as he said, "I have sniper duty. As the secondary long range expert I will provide cover as both teams enter. I will also provide the cover when escaping. You, Agent will be the pick up. Keep the her ready to fly at a moments notice. This is not a game. Our lives depend on everyone working together and doing their job."

Clint said coldly, "Well said, Echo. Are there any questions?"

No one answered. With nothing left to be said they began to pass out comms. The Medusan comms had two settings. One was team communication. The other was between individuals. It was something he had set up after two weeks in Tam Quan. If there were traitors it made it easier to pick them out.

Quietly but swiftly they then left the plane. The two mile hike was treacherous. Many times Delta had to reach out and steady one of the men. Even his own men stumbled and lost their footing. This wasn't the same kind of forest as Tam Quan had been.

The forest was less travelled and had more overgrowth. Not knowing the guards scheduled meant they couldn't hack their way through. If guards came out this far and the noticed the disturbance. The element of surprise would be lost.

Whether by the devil's own luck or fate they didn't meet any guards. Their trip to the fence was simple. Echo set up at the hill just before the fence. Delta took a pair of rubber gloves. With the experience of a Medusan he cut through the fence. It wasn't much of a hole. Barely big enough for someone his size to slip through. However it would have to be enough.

His grey eyes spotted two guards running towards them. A second later a muffled shot rang out. One man went down dead before he even hit the ground. A second shot soon followed and before the man could even turn away he was dead.

While muffled the sound of a gunshot was unmistakable. Shouts across the ground alerted Delta to the fact they had been found out. He was the first to go through the fence so to cover the others. Before he was even fully standing his bow was drawn an arrow nocked.

As soon as the first guard was in sight he let it fly. The arrow buried itself in the man's chest as he crumpled to the ground. There was not an ounce of pity or remorse for the death. The group choose their fate when they choose to kidnap Natasha.

Delta knew using his bow was risky. Especially with SHIELD agents watching his every move. The name Hawkeye had gotten around. There weren't many in the underworld who didn't know his name. All who knew it feared and respected it. It wasn't often there was someone who could shoot a bow with deadly accuracy. Even fewer who willingly chose the weapon. Fewer still could use it well enough to make it effective.

At that thought another guard came out. Before he could let loose another arrow a shot rang out. Another body went down.

Echo's annoyed voice came over the comms, "You fools need to haul ass. Get through that ducking fence now!"

The sound of feet shuffling then could be heard. Then the rest of the men were through the fence. Whatever was holding them up was gone. Good they couldn't do this without every person with their head in the game.

The group then broke into two sets. Delta and his group went to the backside of the building. The door was exactly where the intel said it would be. He put a handful of charges on the wall beside the door.

Charlie said over the comms, "Charges are set and ready to blow."

Delta commanded coldly moving away from the wall, "On my mark. Three. Two. One. Fire in the hole!"

A second later the wall blew open into the inside. Delta was the first one through the hole. Men lay scattered on the ground. Most were knocked unconscious by the blast. Two were buried under the rubble of the blast.

Pulling a knife from a hidden sheath he made short work of the unconscious men. Slitting each of their throats cleanly. As he stood he wiped the blood off on the inside of his pants before sheathing the blade once more. When he looked at Sitwell the man was green in the face. For an agent it seemed he was still a little wet behind the ears.

Delta said coldly, "Give no quarter to you enemies."

Alpha said in an equally cold tone, "For you will receive none in return. To give quarter could mean the death of the team."

Sitwell visibly swallowed before he nodded his assent. He might not agree with it he understood the reasoning behind it. Just like in Medusa their enemies wouldn't hesitate to kill them. If they were taken prisoner by Hydra they would wish that they were dead.

With that they began to move down the hallway. From what Delta could tell they were likely coming from the right. Whatever they were protecting would be from that way.

As they came around a corner they bumped into another guard. Literally bumped into him. On reaction Delta dropped his bow and grabbed him by the head and twisted sharply. The sound of the neck breaking radiated through the hallway.

Without a second thought he picked up his bow and continued. He knew the others would follow. They were used to him reacting like that. If one was not an ally. Then they were dead.

Soon they came to a crossing and it was time to split up. He ordered quietly, "Sitwell stay with Charlie."

Charlie nodded accepting the added man without complaint. Sitwell would keep up or he would get left behind. That was the way of Medusa.

Delta for his part chose the right hallway. Two guards crossed his path not even ten feet down the hall. His arrows found their mark in the men's chest. They went down without a sound. Not even much blood due to the placement of the arrows.

The halls were a dark grey. From what he had seen of the outside it was some kind of stone. With the little lightning the building had it gave an ominous feeling.

Delta pushed through the hallway checking each and every room. Twice more he found guards. Each found an arrow through their hearts. To preserve ammo he collected his arrows after wards. There was no telling how long the fight would last.

Halfway down one hall he came to a door. It was different from all the others. It was heavier and made out of concrete. The hinges were made of hard steel. Certainly made to keep something out. Or in. Was his final realization.

Pulling his picks from the inside of his jacket he lay his bow on the ground. Then he bent to a knee to examine the lock. Compared to the rest of the door the lock was simple. Someone with basic lockpicking skills could get through.

Delta made short work of the lock. Instead of pulling the door all the way open he pulled it slightly open. Taking a penlight from his jacket he flashed it in.

As he expected there was a wire that ran from the door frame. The people who guarded this place weren't stupid. Once he found the end he carefully dismantled the trap. It was hooked to both a small explosive and an alarm. Cleverly designed that when one went off the other did as well.

He said quietly into the comms, "I may have something. What's everyone else's status?"

Alpha replied, "I killed nine hostile heading to our breach point. I'm heading back towards you, Delta. For every one else I'll mark the passages with a streak of blood."

Coulson was next to reply, "I can hear, Alpha. I'll meet up with him and make the same marks."

Charlie said sounding pained, "I'm pinned on the south side. I won't be able to make it there."

Delta questioned his tone severe, "Where are you injured? How severe is the injury?"

Charlie responded with a growl, "Upper leg. Bullet is lodged in there and I think my femur is broken. I can't put any weight on it Delta."

Gamma and Sitwell sounded over the comms, "We're on it."

That took care of his injured man. Now he just had to wait for his back up. Footsteps soon resounded through the hallway. Delta had a knife out and ready to throw it into the throat of the one coming around the corner.

Alpha's voice came from the corner, "Its Alpha and Coulson, Delta. Coming around now."

Both men came around the corner their favored weapons pointed at the ground. Coulson's suit was covered in blood. It wasn't surprising. This had not been an easy battle on any of them.

Other than both men beijg covered in blood neither was injured. So he turned back to the tripwire and made short work of it. Once dismantled he carefully made they made their way inside. Just inside the door was a set of stairs. Carefully he checked the stairs for any traps before making his way down them. Couslon and Alpha were hot on his heels. The moment his foot stepped onto the concrete at the bottom he was attacked.

Delta was grabbed from the side. His assailant was trying to go for his neck. Blocking the attempt he struck out with his fist. It caught the assailant in the throat. There was a gurgling sound and hands reached for the strike point as if to protect it from further harm.

Delta used the penlight to flash it in his assailant's face. A smile broke out on his face as he recognized the woman in front of him. Natasha.


	4. To save a friend part 1

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you continue to to enjoy and read the fic.

Fury's POV

When he got his hands on Phil he was going to kill the man. He knew his order to not go save the Widow was harsh. At the same time it was a necessary order. Going in to save her was suicide. They didn't have the man power to take down that many Hyrda agents.

Not that it stopped Phil. His agent had taken with him Sitwell and May. Phil and May could take care of themselves. It was Sitwell that worried him. The man was an untested field agent. Recently he had been moved from the research and development. They didn't even know if the man had what it took to kill.

His fingers drummed on his desk in thought. If he had not been distracted by a personal matter he would have noticed this happening. The matter had blindsided him.

A file landed on his desk of a young man in Maine. A missing persons report had been filed on him. Due to the watch that Fury put out for someone of that description it had gone to him.

At first Nick couldn't believe it. There had been many false starts for Director of SHIELD. Descriptions that fit but not the correct person. He was beginning to think that he would never find the young man. The description and age fit and he hesitated to open the rest of the file. In it would have a picture. Would it be the boy who was now a man? Or was this just another false hope?

Flashback

Nick Fury had been a level 7 agent of SHIELD when he first met Clint Barton. The boy was only seven at the time and he along with his brother Barney were into the foster system. Their father and mother were killed in a drunk driving accident.

Nick was able to take one of the boys but not both. At the older's insistence and his own gut he took Clint in. One of the first things he noticed about his charge was the changes in eye color. They could go from blue to grey to green to hazel. Most commonly it was blue or grey but it was interesting to see.

With a child staying with him he spent more time in the States and off base. Despite this he felt inadequate when it came to Clint. The boy had trust issues and it was obvious that he didn't trust Nick. Many times Nick had found the child hording food. Or he would flinch away when Nick reached for him. The eldest Barton was lucky that he was dead. If Nick had found out earlier he would have killed the man himself.

One night every thing between the two of them changed. Nick had been awake with demons of his own and it was storming outside. He had been laying on his bed when his door opened softly. Given that there was only one other living being in his house he knew who was opening his door. It had been a surprise however. Clint never asked him for anything that wasn't necessary for living. Even then he hesitated to ask. Nick had taken to asking the boy in order to try and build his confidence.

He was about to ask Clint what he needed when the boy let out a soft sob. That made the older man's heart clench painfully. No child should make such a sound.

Quietly the boy shuffled so that he stood his head bent low in front of Nick's bed. He asked his voice shaking, "Can i sleep with you? Please?"

With the last word the child flinched away. Nick had been so shocked at first he didn't answer. Clint took that as a negative and began to move away.

Nick made a split second decision in that moment. If he didn't allow the child to get in with him then he would never ask for something again. So he sat up hating the flinch that it caused. Lifting up the covers he gave the boy a look.

There was half a seconds hesitation before he moved to get on the bed. Nick had to help him because he was too small for his age. Otherwise he wouldn't have ever made it onto his bed.

That night Clint slept with his head buried in Nick's chest. The silent sobs made the older man's heart ache. After that he made himself more determined to give the boy a better life.

He found out the young child's talent with a bow after a few weeks. Nick had bought him his first bow and Clint loved it. Once the gift was given it opened up communication between them. The boy would never be a chatterbox but he did hold a good conversation.

Then came the day that Nick had been dreading. Someone wanted to adopt Clint. Using his SHIELD resources Nick did a background check on him. Like himself the man was an army veteran. For intents and purposes the man seemed like a good guy. Meeting with him had been the same.

Clint had not wanted to leave when the time came. He wanted to stay with Nick. For his part the SHIELD agent wanted the boy to stay as well. However Director Carter was retiring and she named him her replacement. He no longer had the time to look after a young child. So he did the next best thing. He promised that Clint could always reach him by phone and letters. With that he let the boy walk out of his house.

That decision was one that Nick regret for the rest of his life. Despite all the checks he had made on Clint. All their talks it seemed he went back into the life that he tried to leave. The adoptive father had severe PTSD and abused the boy. Clint not wanting to worry Nick never said a word. Soon he knew something was wrong when one day both the letters and phone calls stopped coming.

Then he got word. The father had been arrested for child abuse and Clint was missing. At the time Clint was thirteen. Rumors started around that a new circus performer was out. An archer with the ability to always hit his mark. Nick sent men to check on it but every time they arrived they would just miss the circus.

The game of cat and mouse went on for almost two years. Right before Clint would have turned fifteen he disappeared again. It was around that time when a black operations program started. It's name was Medusa.

For several weeks after its conception Nick watched the rosters. He hoped against hope to catch the boy before he went in. There was no sign of him. His last lead on the child he looked after had dried up.

End of flashback

Since then he kept his ear to the ground. Always on the look out for someone who could be Clint. The boy was too smart to die like a dog. Nick knew that he was out there somewhere. If it killed him he would find Clint.

So he flipped to where the picture was and froze. A picture of a frowning grey eyed young man stared back at him. On the top of his black shirt was a pair of dog tags.

Despite the greyness of the eyes Nick knew exactly who it was. Clint Francis Barton. So he began to read through the file.

Name: David Webb  
Callsign: Delta  
Assignment: Medusa, Century Team 12, Squad Leader.  
Handler: Alexander Conklin  
Assigned Psychiatrist: Morris Panov

Summary:

David Webb was brought into Medusa after losing significant other at 15. Before that spent several months in Colombia. Note: older brother was in intelligence division. Callsign: Almanac.

David Webb was thought to be a lost cause when he was first brought in. All he wanted to do was kill those who had wronged him. It wasn't until David Abbot (Monk) took him under his wing did Webb's full potential come out.

During training it was revealed that Webb had talent unseen before as a sniper. He had a 100% accuracy with all sniper rifles. Note: Webb also showed skill with bows and knives.

After finishing training Webb was given the callsign Delta and his own team. Century Team 12 quickly became the team known for doing the impossible. Many suicide missions were handed over to this time only for them to come back alive and the mission complete. When questioned about their success all the men would say was do not question Delta. If he had a plan then they would come back.

Many times this team was cited for insubordination and misconduct. Delta would protect his men from any who dared accuse his team of such. Crossing Delta was proved deadly when he killed one of his own men for spying on them for the enemy. This was the only time Century Team 12 did not come back with all seven members.

The file went on about different missions that had been completed by seven men. It surprised Nick the sheer amount of suicidal missions. He paled when he read about the mission to save Clint's older brother.

Barney or Almanac as he was called in the file had been kidnapped and tortured for information on his brother. The older man didn't give them a single shred of information. Instead he took the torture like a trained agent.

One man Alpha of the team had betrayed them. Delta killed them man for his betrayal. If Nick was honest it hurt him to think about what the boy he knew had become.

While the file didn't say where the boy had been before being picked up for Medusa. Just that he had suffered a loss.

What happened between the Circus and joining Medusa? How did a boy little more than a child meet a CIA agent?

He skimmed the rest of the file until he reached the end. He found what he was looking for. Discharge notes.

Discharge summary:

After being evaluated by Doctor Morris Panov David Webb was cleared for civilian life. This came with the stipulation that he must keep regular contact with his handler and see his doctor several times a month. To help Webb adapt he was given a job at a local Maine shooting range.

That was where the notes ended. A shooting range in Maine? He honestly never thought to look there. Clint hated cold weather. He would rather be too hot than too cold.

His mind began to go through the information he had. Delta sounded familiar and at first he couldn't remember where he heard it. It only took a few seconds for it to click. Delta of Century Team 12 had a kill on sight order out for him. This was made by the World Security Council.

First steps would be to recend that order. Then find a team of agents capable of bringing him in. It would not be easy. Clint was likely still harboring ill will to Nick for placing him in an abusive home. That was something that he would regret forever.

Now he could do right by the boy by bringing him in. First he had to find him.


	5. To save a friend part 2

A/N Thanks for your reviews and support.

dogman999: Thanks for your review my friend. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

grumpykt: Thanks for your reviews and support. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Clint's POV

Natasha asked her voice a hoarse whisper, "Delta? You really came for me?"

Clint moved closer to her his voice soft as he replied, "Of course I did, my spider. You are the closest thing I have to family left. Though you joining SHIELD I have to admit was a surprise."

Coulson moved past him so that he could check over Natasha. Her eyes widened even further. She knew Delta well. He would never allow SHIELD to work side by side with him. Not unless the odds were too far beyond his capabilities. Sixty on seven; even she didn't like those odds.

Coulson stated simply as he found an open wound to her left side, "Seven members of Medusa along with myself, Sitwell, and May. Ten against sixty were better odds. When we get back you and I need to have a talk about appropriate contacts. How not to hide that you know Medusans."

Natasha looked between them but Clint was already focused on the sounds outside. Some thing was going on out there. They had to move before they were trapped in here.

He snapped, "Is she able to be moved? We need to move. Now."

Natasha snarled at them, "Of course I can fight. Delta, did you bring any weapons other than your bow? You know not everyone can use a bow."

Putting his now across his back Clint pulled his sidearm from its holster. Once she took it he gave her half of his knives. Their trust in each other was built on years of knowing each other. She knew him as Hawkeye and Delta. He knew her as the Black Widow. They were two killers you didn't double cross.

Clint said over the comms, "All teams meet back at the rendezvous. We have the Widow. I repeat. "All teams meet back at the rendezvous. We have the Widow."

Coulson gave him a look but didn't say anything. Instead he took point and led them from the building. The charges were planted and it was going to be a crater soon.

Half way through the building they hit a wall of Hydra agents. He snarled, "You guys go. I'll make you sure that you get away."

Alpha shook his head and said, "Delta..."

"Go! I'm right behind you."

The three of them exchanged glances and Alpha shrugged. He would do what he had to do. It was one of their codes. Never question Delta in front of outsiders. It would make him look weak. They would question it when they were alone. For now they would follow his orders.

Drawing back an arrow he aimed and fired. It buried itself into the agent's throat. He smiled grimly when the others hesitated. No one wanted to die by arrow.

He didn't hesitate to continue his firing. Arrows his their marks in chests and throats. Only the soft twack and thump were heard. It was another reason he preferred the bow to a gun. There was less sound involved, even with a silencer.

Glancing at his watch he realized that he didn't have much time left. He would have to run for it otherwise he wouldn't make it out of the blast zone. Firing two more arrows he began to run towards the exit. It was a risk showing his back to the enemy but he didn't have much of a choice.

A few feet from the door he felt a searing pain in his right side. It almost made him drop his bow. The pain was unmistakable he had been shot. There was no time to stop however and return fire. He only had a few seconds left.

Clint barely reached the doorway to the building when it exploded. A rushing heat hit him in the back and flung him forward. The result boom made him disorientated as his ears were ringing. It had been a miracle that he remained conscious.

His vision swam as he tried to push himself up onto his hands and knees. Doing a swift examination of his body he found that it wasn't likely he would make it back to the ship. His body was in shock from the explosion so he didn't feel the wounds.

On his right side alone there were burns covering most of his back. His jacket protected him somewhat but shrapnel tore through it. This left his back open in some places for the flames to get through. Already trying to move his shoulder and back was difficult. It would only get worse as the shock wore off.

Those weren't the worst of his wounds. There was a five inch piece of shrapnel in his leg. Standing would be difficult. Running impossible. A smaller four inch piece was stuck in his left side.

All in all he was in no shape to make the journey back to the ship. He couldnt remove either large shrapenel pieces. They were too close to main arteries. He would bleed out before he could be of use to anyone.

His eagle like eyes were already picking up movement that could only be Hydra agents. A choice had to be made now.

He could tell his men to leave with Natasha. This would leave him to cover their exit. As such he would be the only casualty of this venture on their side. It was the best chance for survival.

Or he could have one of his men come get him. This would leave openings for Hydra to pick them off. Best case scenario two of them died instead of one.

He crawled to a tree and propped his back up against it. There was no choice here. His men had to make back. If he died here no one would truly miss him. Just miss the skills that he had.

He switched the comms over so that it was just his and Echo's frequency. Taking a deep breath he said, "Echo."

Immediately the Frenchman replied, "Delta? Where are you? Everyone's waiting for you so that we can head back."

Delta shook his head and said coughing slightly, "I... I won't make it to the meeting point. Echo you are now team leader. I'll hold the Hydra agents off as long as I can."

Echo denied his voice cracking, "Delta... I... I can't. It's against the code you made."

Clint pulled his arrow back wincing as he did so. He growled, "There's no time to argue, Echo. I won't be able to walk much less run. Even if someone came to get me, we would both end up dead. This has the highest probability of most of you getting bsck to the ship. It sucks. I know. After all we've been through this is what kills me. However I have to do this. Make it back. Tell Alex that I died protecting those I care about. Tell Almanac that I'm sorry."

There was another name on the tip of his tongue. The one that made him who he was today.

Echo said determination in his voice, "I will, Delta. Take as many of those bastard as you can with you."

Clint coughed painfully as he said, "There's one more. I don't know where he is now but I was close to him growing up. He made me who I am today. Nick Fury. Please give him my extra pair of tags."

"I will. I swear to you, Delta, I'll find him."

With that he turned off the comms. If he was going to die then it would be fighting.

Coulson's POV

The order to return to ship was given. At first there seemed to be nothing wrong with the order. Not until he noticed how pale some of the men went. They were listening to another comm line.

Phil knew some thing had to be going on. It wasn't his place to argue with the Medusans. All his team made it out fine and the Medusans were only missing their leader.

When he tried to ask them about it he was shut out. This wasn't the usual way they would shut him out. It was almost like they were in mourning.

When they finally made it to the ship Phil noticed that Echo had made it back. The Frenchman ordered indifferently, "Stow your gear and prepare for take off. Widow can I speak to alone?"

Using the wall to aid her Natasha walked to talk to the Frenchman. Phil moved so that he was just close enough to listen in.

Echo said bowing his head, "I'm sorry. Delta insisted on staying behind. According to him his injuries are too grievous to walk much less run away. So he chose to stay behind and cover our retreat."

Green eyes widened in shock. Phil's own hazel eyes mimicked that of Natasha. They were leaving someone behind.

Despite Delta not being one of his people he would never leave someone behind. He couldn't stop himself from rushing forward. His right hand enclosed around Echo's collar.

He snarled, "What kind of person are you, to leave one of your own men men behind? What happened to Medusans stick together?"

 

It was Natasha who answered quietly, "It's because of who he is. No Medusa would dare defy Delta. His orders are absolute. Even if they go against everything he built."

Now that Phil took a real look at Echo he could see the fear. There was an underlying hint of worry in the man's grey eyes. It wasn't that he didn't care about his leader. Just that he couldn't break the order set out by the man. 

Glancing at the other Medusans he noted the same. They wanted to go and drag Delta back. Their honor however didn't allow them to. This was what it meant to be apart of Medusa. 

He wasn't, though. There wasn't a code or a rule he would break going after Delta. 

He said stubbornly, "I will go get him and bring him back."

Instead of waiting for an answer Phil left. He would drag Delta back by force if he had to.


	6. Ghosts part 1

A/N Thanks for your your reviews and support.

dogman999:Thanks for your your review my friend.

Clint's POV

His breaths came in ragged gasps of pain. Bodies littered the grass each with an arrow in them. His quiver only held two more arrows. Then there was only a handful of knives left.

Clint had his back to a tree and knew this was where he was going to die. Even if he killed every Hydra agent here, he wouldn't be able to move. It was becoming too much to simply raise his bow arm.

A grey fuzz encased his vision as another group of agents closed in. Shakily he drew back another arrow and aimed. He let it fly and for the first time in years the arrow missed.

A gasp left his lips as pain shot up through his back. The three agents stopped for a second before continuing. With a great effort he drew a knife from one of his hidden sheaths.

Three shots rang out and for a moment Clint's heart stopped. Instead of feeling pain he saw the three agents fall. A hand grasped his upper right arm and yanked him to his feet.

His back and leg screamed in protest as he tried to get his feet under him. A familiar voice snapped, "On your feet, Delta. I will not let you die here."

He snarled back, "Leave me here, Agent. I'm in no shape to run or right now."

Coulson said, "Not a chance, Delta. If I have to carry your hide all the way back to the ship myself. You saved one of my agents knowing that you might not come back from it. Now come on!"

Clint struggled to keep up with the man. His leg threatened to give out as he limped. He had to lean heavily upon the man.

The ground that they took to get there had been easy. With an injured leg and his back badly burned it became increasingly difficult to keep up. Several times he stumbled straight into the agent. It was only the older man's strength that kept them both on their feet.

Was this what drew Natasha to SHIELD? It would make sense everything considering.

Coulson came back for him. The SHIELD agent could have left him no problem. His men would not have begrudged Coulson.

He bit back a yelp when Coulson slung him without warning over his shoulder. The man was a good four or five inches shorter than Clint. How in the hell had he pulled that off?

Coulson growled, "We will never make it to the ship like this. Don't struggle," Coulson spun on his heel and shot twice behind them, "You are going back to wherever you came from. I will be sure of it."

Clint could do nothing but let Coulson drag him through the forest. He was too weak to fight the man. Blood loss and the burns were getting to him. His vision faded in and out. The sounds of gunshots muffled by the ringing in his ears and his body trying to escape it's injuries.

Coulson was trying to speak to him but the words were being drowned out. The ringing of his ears was too loud. Soon the whole world went black.

Coulson's POV

The moment he felt Delta sag against him he knew he had to hurry. Delta would succumb to his wounds. They had to get him to the doctor. There was also the Hydra agents to worry about. Two miles of forested terrain had to made faster.

For a tall man, Delta was much lighter than he excepted. It seemed almost like the man weighed nothing.

What the hell did this guy eat? Grain? If Phil was correct on his other identity then maybe he took after his namesake. Hawkeye...

Any doubts of Delta being the elusive assassin disappeared the moment he saw the bow. It was further compounded by the reaction he got from Natasha. His specialist only reacted like that to those she considered her friends.

Hawkeye and Black Widow were known allies. SHIELD knew that when they first brought her in. Just before they brought her in Hawkeye disappeared. Then he reappeared recently. Right back to what he was doing before.

As if sensing his thoughts the man on his shoulders, stopped moving. It made him pick up his pace and Phil's heart stop for a moment. Then he felt the other take a shuddering breath. He pushed himself to move faster.

With each passing moment the heartbeat against his back grew fainter. When he finally made it back to the ship members of Medusa rushed out. Each of them grabbed an arm of Delta. Once he was on the ship it took off. Melinda had known the moment he stepped on the ship.

Echo had Delta on the ground considering the younger's wounds. It was then that Phil saw the wounds he ignored. Two large pieces of shrapenel were in the boy.

Charlie was next to the Frenchman and was speaking quietly, "Keep pressure on that, Echo," Echo's hands went to keep pressure on the side wound.

Phil dropped down beside them inquiring, "What can I do?"

Echo snapped, "Left jacket breast pocket. Call the number tell him two shrapnel wounds and at least second degree burns to the back. I've already given the dropoff point to our pilot."

Prepared as usual it seemed. These men truly were the best of the best. They prepared for every eventuality, including their own deaths. Taking the card from the man's jacket he moved to make the call.

A gravelly voice answered, "Collins. What do you want?"

Phil answered carefully, "I have Century Team 12 here. One man with two shrapnel wounds and at least second degree burns to the back."

Collins swore violently on the other side of the line. Then replied, "I'll meet them at the usual drop off. Try to get the rest of the team here in one piece."

Collins knew he wasn't part of this team. That spoke of many dealings between them.

A groan drew his attention back over to Delta. The boy was awake but his eyes held a glaze. He was already trying to shake it away.

Coulson snapped, "You should stay down, Delta. There are several wounds that could have killed you. They could still kill you."

They all felt as the ship landed before the boy could reply. They couldn't be at their destination already. To contradict this Echo and Charlie were pulling Delta to his feet.

Echo said nodding to the opening hatch, "We got Delta from here. Coulson thank you. Without you we would have lost him."

Phil said as grey eyes of Delta met his, "Without you we would have lost, Natasha. We are even. Delta, this won't be the last you see of SHIELD. The Director will likely want us to bring you in."

Delta seemed to contemplate his words. It would not be easy trying to hunt this man down. From everything he had seen, Delta was a ghost. To Phil's surprise the pushed off of Echo and held out his hand. There was a heavy away that showed it took all of his strength to remain standing.

Delta stated with a shake of his head, "They won't catch me so easily. However you have earned the right to call me by my name. Call me Clint. Clint Barton."

The significance was not lost on Phil. He took the hand and shook it firmly. Then just like a group of ghosts they were gone. Echo and Charlie leading Delta off and the rest following silently behind.

Clint Barton? Even as the ship took off again that name felt familiar. For the moment he shook it off. This wouldn't be the last he saw of that boy. It would be something to consider later.


	7. Ghosts part 2

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

Coulson's POV 

He and May supported Natasha between them. The four SHIELD agents were dirty and exhausted. Leaving the seven men they fought beside had not been easy. Respect had been earned that day. Whether either side would openly admit it or not.

Sitwell had gone ahead to alert the medics of what was coming. Natasha might not like it but she was getting a full work up from medical. 

When they entered the Triskelion Fury, Hand, and half of the level 7 and higher agents stood waiting for them. It wasn't often that they were all in one spot. Off to the side he could see medical waiting for them. 

Fury greeted, "Coulson. It seems once again you have survived a suicide mission. How did you do it this time? Three agents would not have been enough to enter that compound much less get to Agent Romanov."

The stretcher came forward and Phil helped put Natasha on it before answering, "We weren't alone. I called Agent Romanov's contact if something was to happen to her. It was with his team's help that we rescued Agent Romanov."

Fury twitched slightly with anger. He no doubt hated the thought of them having to use outside teams. Ones that they didn't know anything about. 

Fury inquired nodding to the others, "Who was this team?"

The others began to go about their other duties. Even May and Jasper left him alone with the Director of SHIELD. They didn't want to spend their time arguing with the man. It was Phil's idea so he would be taking the heat. 

They began to walk down the hall. Phil fell into line next to Fury as he replied, "They were Medusans. Specifically Century Team 12. Her contact was Delta."

It didn't take a second for the words to process. The man's one eye widened with surprise. SHIELD had played a large part in the operation's disbandment. They helped hunt down the runners. The ones who specifically were a danger to the public. 

Deltas were the most dangerous and the most hunted. SHIELD had killed many of the Deltas that turned against their handlers. Those that didn't they kept a close eye on. This Delta was on the top of their list. 

Fury asked not stopping despite his surprise, "What happened? I assume he wasn't too happy about working with those that kill those like him."

Phil answered remembering the mistrust, "That would be an understatement. However like I was willing to work with him, he was willing to work with me. All for the sake of one he calls a friend."

"Romanov. Did we find anything about this Delta? Medusans dont typically use names but anything we can use?"

Phil sighed. He did have something more than just the tiny bit of information they had by the end of the fighting. He was given a name. It went against everything the Medusans stood for. They were supposed to be nameless faces. Shadows without a name or a purpose. 

By giving Phil his name Clint Barton put himself at risk. Then again Phil could have left him in that forest. Left an archer without a name in a forest that would be forgotten. 

"I received more than just hints," came his reply, "I was given the man's name. He was prepared to die in that damned forest. If I had not gone back for him he would have. Nick he couldn't have been more than eighteen," he was so lost in the thoughts he didn't see the way that Fury stiffened, "I have never seen someone so broken but willingly to do what must be done."

"What was his name, Cheese?" Came the softly asked question. 

"Clint. His name was Clint Barton." 

The silence following his words was deafening. When he turned to look at Fury the man had gone a deathly pale. It was as if he was bleeding out. 

That's when it hit him. Years ago Nick had fostered children making sure they got to good homes. Sometimes it didn't always work out. 

One such case had been a blond haired blue eyed boy named Clint. The boy had such haunted eyes according to Nick. It turned out the home that Nick found was abusive. He didn't even know until years after Clint disappeared. 

If he remembered correctly Clint Barton would be twenty this year. Their descriptions between Delta and Clint matched almost perfectly. The only desceptency was the eyes. That could be explained however. Killer grey eyes recieved during his time in Medusa. 

Nick said his voice shaking slightly with repressed emotions, "Its confirmed then. That truly was Century Team 12. Not someone claiming to be them."

Phil inquired curious, "How do you know that?"

"Because I have his file. According to their records he is David Webb."

Oh. So that's how he was able to stay off your radar. They gave him a new name," Phil said. 

Without the new name they would have trouble tracking Barton. By the look in Fury's eye he knew the other would not stop until he found the young man.


	8. Ghosts part 3

Clint's POV 

Two weeks. That was how it took for him to be cleared to fly back. His team including Echo threatened to tie him to the bed to keep him there if he didn't comply. Knowing them, they would most certainly follow through on the promise. So he stayed in bed except for physical therapy. 

Even with the two weeks of healing he still walked with a heavy limp. His leg could support his weight but he could not fight. Charlie had promised to see him back to his apartment before heading off. The only reason he didn't have a full entrogue taking him home. 

Charlie not wanting his neighbors to worry left him at the entrance. Per their custom they didn't say a word. All they gave for a goodbye was a simple wave. Saying goodbye was bad luck in this industry. So it was a simple nod or a wave. Sometimes it was nothing at all instead they would just be gone. 

Having limped his way to his apartment on the fourth floor his attention was immediately drawn to the door being ajar. It had been shut and locked down when he left. There seemed to be someone who wanted to die today. 

He pulled his side arm from its holster and stealthily pushed open the door. What he saw surprised him. Gordon, Alex, and Doctor Panov sitting on his shitty couch. Alex and the good doctor he could see coming. Avoiding them had become something of a game for Clint. 

He wasn't quite sure why Gordon was there. His older brother was always busy with the army. It was rare that they even talked much less saw each other. 

Holstering his weapon he alerted them to his presence, "You left my door ajar. Lucky I didn't shoot first ask questions later."

Gordon smiled with relief at the sight of him. It was obvious his brother had been alerted to his sudden unexplained disappearance. Clint found himself smiling at the affection that was in the other's piercing blue eyes. 

Alex shook his head in exasperation but there was a fond smile at his lips. Then his blue eyes narrowed with worry as they noticed the limp. 

Panov was the only one who didn't react with fond exasperation. Instead he stoically took in Clint's limping form. Noting the weapons and various other gear he wore. It seemed Clint was not giving a good first impression to the doctor. 

Clint limped towards the doctor and greeted coldly, "You must be Doctor Panov. Alex speaks quite highly of you. I'm sorry for missing so many of our sessions. I actually intended to go to our last one. Unforeseen circumstances prevented me from doing so however."

Gordon inquired eyeing his wounds, "The same ones that left you so badly injured, David?"

Clint sighed, "There very same. There was an old friend in need. Her version of Alex contacted me as I was her if shit goes down call this number contact."

If it wasn't for Coulson, Clint wouldn't even be standing there. The man had saved his life when he could have left him to die. Not that the ex-Medusan would have blamed him. SHIELD and Medusa did not have a good relationship. 

He nearly jumped when a hand touched his still painful back. Even with the cream he put on twice daily it still hurt like hellfire. According to their doctor it would for weeks to come. 

A voice that was low and soothing said, "Its not just your leg. You have serious wounds to your back as well. Have they been treated?"

Clint replied his temper flaring turning to glare at the doctor who invaded his personal space, "Yes I have a serious wound to my back. Yes it had been treated. In fact it was the reason I was almost three weeks late getting back. Now remove your hand before I do it for you."

The hand quickly removed and Alex was quick to react, "Easy, David. Let's see the damage. Mo didn't mean anything by it. He just wants to help and understand." 

Clint began unbuttoning his jacket as he growled, "I don't care. You know how I feel about head doctors."

Alex simply rubbed his temples in irritation. All three men knew of his dislike for head doctors or doctors in general. Getting him in for a physical each year meant having to be creative. Even occassionally coming down to sheer massive force. 

Once his jacket was off his shirt soon followed. The three men winced at the sight of his back. It was still red and healing cuts from shrapnel could still be seen. 

Alex grit out through clenched teeth, "You were too close to the explosion. Always have to be the hero."

Clint looked away unable to meet his friend's eyes. He wasn't a hero. Heroes didn't kill like he did. They didn't look to destroy if it meant to save a friend. That was exactly what he had done. 

Alex ordered calmly, "Lay down on the couch. I'll put the ointment on your back," Clint tried to argue but was cut off, "I don't care if you don't trust Mo. You trust Gordon and I. Now lay down."

With another half a second of hesitation he obeyed. He lay face down on the couch. Gordon sat in front of him while Alex began to put more of the ointment on his back. The stress of the last few weeks took its toll. Soon his eyes slowly began to close and he knew no more.


	9. Ghosts part 4

A/N thanks for your reviews and support.

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend. 

Clint's POV 

Being allowed to stay in his apartment should have been a relief. Instead he found it almost suffocating. At Alex's insistence Panov would be staying with him. 

Gordon and Alex would stay at one of the safe houses Alex had made. It wasn't far but it did make him feel enclosed in. 

Panov to his surprise allowed him his space. While the man watched him from the room he didn't interfere. Just watched as Clint limped around in an effort to abate his energy. 

Hazel eyes watched him as he sat down right as dusk was beginning to fall. It was gingerly as he could so not to aggravate his wounds.

Clint asked his eyes meeting the hazel gaze with his blue one, "What do you want, doctor?"

Panov leaned back not at all disturbed by the hostility. He replied in a soft tenor, "I am trying to figure you out, Mr. Webb. You are an enigma that is not often seen."

That wasn't the first time he's been called that. Wouldn't be the last either. 

What most people didn't realize was that when you joined Medusa you threw your old life away. You created an entirely new identity for yourself. That left scars on the mind. Ones that wouldn't heal easily. 

Panov continued, "I have seen Medusans come out in worse physical shape than you. Broken physically by all they had to endure. Mentally they were better. There wasn't the split minds that you and your team have. Yes, Mr. Webb I have spoken to quite a few of your team at one point or another. Echo was your second in command. If you were out of line he would rectify it. Bravo was one of your entry men. Skilled as a whole. Delta the enigma. Mind split between two people. David and Delta."

Clint moved to stand again but stopped at the next words, "This isn't an insult just an observation. I saw the way your eyes softened at the sight of Gordon and Alex. You have a soft spot for them. Despite the pains that you went through you still care about othere."

Clint's hands clenched on his knees. It hurt to think about what could have happened. If he had not gone to Tam Quan Gordon would have died. A suicide mission that he succeeded in where no one else could. 

Panov asked catching his eyes suddenly, "Something made you leave that day. There are very few things that would make you break a promise. So what happened? Who was so important that you got so badly injured?"

Clint tapped his fingers on his upper leg. He had to consider what happened. It could put Natasha in danger. Then again he wasn't getting out of the ordinary from the doctor. Just genuine curiosity. 

Clint said tiredly, "When I was a teenager I joined the Circus. There I perfected my skills in archery taught to me by my foster father. Then I was approached by the CIA. They needed someone who could be a ghost. Someone that spoke a multitude of languages. With my time in the circus I was the right man. It would give me a stable life and a new name in return. Never again would I have to return to hell. Never did I think of the new hell I would be experiencing. In the Circus however I had met someone. In a way she was just like me. Suspicious of the world and untrusting. We both were about to ship out for Medusa when she got another offer. She took the offer."

He paused for the moment. It was only a partial truth. What he didn't say was that Hawkeye's less than legal activities had started there. Both he and Natasha were killers for hire during that time. Barely 15 and they had killed. 

Then he continued, "She joined SHIELD," there was a subtle tensing in the other's posture, "an agent called me. She had been captured by an opposing group. Their agent her handler, called me. I could not allow her to die. So I told him where to meet me and my team."

Panov cocked his head to the side listening. His eyes held no judgement in them. Just calm understanding that Clint didn't understand. 

How could anyone understand it? Medusans had only themselves and each other. Without that they were nothing but criminals. Criminals who had been lucky to survive the hell that they fought in. 

In truth they were just men who had fallen. Those who needed something to believe in just like anyone else. His men believed in him and him alone. One day it would get them all killed. 

That thought had him on his feet before Panov could say anything. He didn't want to hear the doctor. For now he needed time to himself.

Clint went to the bedroom leaving Panov figure out where he was sleeping on his own. 

Panov's POV 

Morris watched the young man walk away. Part of him wanted to ask question. To try and get the hurt young man who was little more than a boy to open up. 

At the current moment he knew it would be detrimental. Young Webb had said all he was going to say for the night. Alex had warned him he was in for an uncomfortable night. The sofa wasn't long enough to accommodate his tall stature. While being skinny he was by no means short. 

Alex having spent many nights here himself told Morris where to find the extra blankets and pillows. Despite David's antisocial behavior he did have a few people he was close to. Though Morris would never understand his fascination with the color purple. The man's couch was purple. The walls were purple. Even his painting was purple. 

It seemed every time he thought he had seen it all with this group someone new surprises him. He should have taken Alex's words to heart. Assume nothing with Delta or you will regret it.


	10. Ghosts part 5

A/N thanks for your reviews and support. 

APridefulSin: thanks for your review my friend. Thank you! 

dogman999: thanks for your review my friend. 

Clint's POV 

He awoke with a start. It wasn't a nightmare or a memory that woke him. For once his his sleep had been dreamless. 

Sitting up carefully he listened intently. If his instincts woke him there had to be a reason. They saved him more times than he could count so he trusted them. 

A soft meow at his window drew his attention. He started in surprise. This was several stories up. How in the hell had a cat gotten up here? 

Glancing out the window the saw a familiar pair of green eyes. An orange tabby cat sat outside his window with a red collar. Between the collar and skin was a piece of paper. 

He opened the window making a sound of surpris when instead of jumping in, it went into his arms. Instinctively he caught the tabby and checked the collar. The name tag read Goose. It couldn't be...

Green eyes looked up at him in amusement. It was almost as if the cat was mocking him. Then a paw flicked at the note reminding him of its existence. 

Clint removed the note eyeing the cat with suspicion. Then he read the note. 

Clint, 

I know you are surprise to find Goose with you. Yes this is the same Goose you knew as a boy. 

There he could see the hesitation in the familiar writing. Even half a decade later it was still familiar to him. How had Nick found him?

Once more his eyes trailed to the outside. Shadows were moving out there. It seemed he would need to move immediately. It was either SHIELD or CIA. Either way at this time of night they wouldn't have good intentions. 

Placing Goose on the ground he prepared to leave. He grabbed a black undershirt and a new black jacket along with his cargo pants. The next thing he grabbed was his bow and quiver. Refilling the quiver only took a moment from his extras in the closet. 

Then he grabbed his side arm and knives. After carefully tucking the note in his jacket he moved back to the window. Goose meowed annoyed at him or for not reading the note. Or for ignoring him. 

Clint scratched Goose behind the ears and said, "Sorry, Goose. You can't come with me. Keep the, doctor safe."

Green eyes gave him a look that said he was an idiot. Clint shrugged. If he was an idiot so be it. He still had to get out of here before they closed in. 

Then he slipped out the window and onto the ledge. A knock could be heard from inside his apartment. It seemed whoever was outside had some courtesy. Hopefully he would be long gone before they realized he wasn't in his apartment. 

Carefully he slid around the side of the building until he reached the fire escape. Half way down the escape he heard shouts from his apartment. They were quick. He wasn't even completely clear yet. 

He hurried ever aware of those now looking for him and his injured leg. Once he was close enough to the ground he jumped. His leg buckled but held his weight. 

Quickly he began to limp away from the building. His grey eyes only turning to look at it when he was safely hidden in the shadows. 

It wouldn't take them long go figure out he was gone. When they did they would try to canvas the area. He needed to be gone before they did. 

A meow drew his attention downwards to find Goose sitting at his feet. Clint looked back up the building and down at the cat. How the hell?

There wasn't time for him to think on it. Men were already coming out of the building. 

He whispered to Goose, "Go on. Go home. I can't come with you, Goose."

Goose meowed at him again. He could feel eyes upon him at the sound. Time to go. 

Clint limped away trying to look inconspicuous but the bow on his back making it difficult. The limp made running next to impossible. If he tried them it would give out from under him.

Somehow the fact that Goose was following him didn't surprise him. The cat always did what it wanted regardless of what anyone else thought 

Three blocks from his apartment he stopped. He pulled the note from his jacket and leaned against the nearby building. For a moment he hesitated then he continued to read it. 

I know it's been a long time since we spoke. Not since you left with the man that adopted you. I didn't know that he was going to hurt you. 

Clint, I'm sorry about what happened back then. When I heard you disappeared I used all my available resources to try and find you. Even with my resources I could not track you. 

Until the CIA released the files on Medusa to SHIELD. When I got the files I found yours in the pile. I know that you are a member of Medusa. 

Go with my agents. They will bring you to me.

Nick Fury

Clint stared at for a moment. He noted everything that was said. Nick was in control of SHIELD? That was going to make his life infinitely more complicated. 

He had to get out of here before SHIELD closed in. There was no way he was going to give up without a fight. He was Delta, a Medusan. It just wasn't his style to give up.


End file.
